The Twisted Truth
by Clove
Summary: [COMPLETED]Leah Marc, a detective in Amsterdam, is working alongside Isabelle Lahiri when the Americans come back, problem is, there's unfinished business between everyone, and no one knows any truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

We will start right where we left off, with the stealing of the egg in Rome. After the twelve of the "Ocean's 12" gang reunited, along with Isabelle, Isabelle had stayed with Robert (a.k.a Rusty) for around a year before she suspected him of thief work. The couple got into what ended up being a massive fight, and Isabelle went back to Amsterdam and continued her job.

_Sixteen and a half years later_

Meet Leah Marc, she is a new undercover detective working with the Amsterdam Police Service. The young woman has just recently turned twenty, and has been upgraded from an intern to an actual worker. With parts of her job, most of it actually, she'll work undercover at one of the most dangerous (in terms of theft) clubs in the country. Sometimes, she'll help out with bartending, others, an extra DJ, but mostly, she was a dancer. This club, was one of the ones in a chain owned by Terry Benidict.

After having the Americans rob the Belajio vaults, come to Amsterdam, and steal more, he was lenient about opening the chain of clubs, but when they went back to America and separated, Rusty with a cop, he assumed it was safe.

Little did he know, that he had a thief, Shadowfax, working for him, earning his trust while she would steal small things. Isabelle Lahiri had the case of Shadowfax, however, she had no idea that this thief was sitting beside her in the police conference hall.

"Shadowfax should be our main concern, yes, I do know that Le Marc is still out there, but he has remained inactive. Because there are no records of any other thief who is as skilled as Shadowfax, she must be our main concern.

Over to the woman's left, a slender hand went up. It was Leah, the new, just barely of age, young woman, who drove Isabelle insane.

"Yes, Miss Marc."

"Actually, there is someone to be more concerned about." Leah spoke firmly.

"And who would that be?"

"Well, sixteen years ago, there was a group of people who managed to steal the actual egg from before it got to the museum, and before the Nightfox, who you said had to be the number one threat."

"I know that Miss Marc." Isabelle tarted, as she began to get irritated.

"I'm not finished yet." Leah flicked her long dark brown hair behind her shoulders. "Three and a half years before that, the same group of Americans robbed the Belajio vaults, which was said to be impossible."'

"What is your point? They went back to America."

"How would you know that?"

"I was keeping tabs on them, it was part of my job."

"Hmph." The twenty-year-old crossed her arms, "Well they're back."

"What!" Isabelle shrieked.

"They're back."

"Why?"

"Most likely something to do with Terry Benidict, as his clubs have all opened recently."

"Well then," Officer Douglas interrupted the two, "Leah, you should take the case."'

"Why her?" Isabelle was beginning to get pissed.

"Miss Lahiri, Leah works at the Benidict clubs, she's also one of our best detectives, and you already have Shadowfax's case."

"But these Americans are all older than her, ninety-percent of them would be her parent's ages!"

"I don't care Miss Lahiri, Leah's taking the case and that's final. We are done this conference now." With that, everyone began to pack up their things. As Leah and Isabelle left, they ended up walking together.

"How did you find out they were back?" Isabelle asked suddenly, adding voices to the clicking of their shoes on the floor.

"Benidict was talking about them last night."

"Oh." she paused, "You work at the club on weekdays too?"

"It pays good and better, so anytime I can, I do."

"Ah. You know, it probably only pays better than here because you're new here."

"Actually, I get more money that you at this job."

"What? Why?"'

"No idea. Maybe it's because I'm younger than you."

"Are you implying that you're better looking?"

"Maybe I am, what is it to you?"

"You're horrible!" Isabelle turned sharply toward her car at that point."

"Hey!" Leah shouted over to her, "Have you gotten any leads on Shadowfax?"

"Not yet."

"Well you better get moving on that if she's your number one concern."

"You know what?" The woman walked over to Leah, "You are a little bitch, and you either need to quit it, or quit this job. I can guarantee that within a week, I will be able to find something that you've done that will get you fired."

"Oh?" Leah leaned back against her car.

"And why, at twenty, do you know so much about thievery? Who the hell were your parents?"

"I have no idea, I never met them. I learnt everything from my grandfather."

"A thief?" Leah shrugged.

"No idea." Isabelle looked hard at her, then hurriedly walked off, "I' giving you a week!"

"I'll have it done." The older woman snapped, getting into her car and driving away. Leah laughed to herself, shaking her head.

"I should probably stop being so rude to her." She muttered to herself before driving off.

Halfway through the twenty-year-old's drive, her cell phone rang, quickly, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Miss Marc?"

"Yes?"

"I've found the hotel the Americans are at."

"Good. Are they all there?"

"There's eleven of them."

"All male?"

"One female."

"Descriptions?" Leah clicked it onto speaker phone, and turned on a small tape recorder.

"One female, Caucasian, late forties, long, straight, auburn hair..." He continued on, listing all but Danny, who was absent from the group.

"Thanks." She turned off the recorder, "And where's the hotel?"'

"Corner of hundred and eleventh and sixth. Do you want me to book a room?"'

"Yes please. I don't want to have to drive in every day."

"True."

"Thanks again James."

"No problem." They both hung up the phone.

"Sixth and hundred and eleventh eh?" Leah muttered, turned down a few roads, and parked infront of the hotel. "Well, time to do my jobs." The young woman picked up her bag, locked her car, and headed for the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"James, you forgot to tell me what suite they were in." Leah began pacing around in her hotel room while on her cell phone.

"You need the suite number?"

"Yes, I'm going to go talk with them sometime soon."

"Okay. Hang on a sec." The young woman heard paper rustling and a keyboard clicking in the background. "143."

"143?" Leah checked the front of her own door, "Did you purposely get me a room down the hall."

"Yes."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." He hung up the phone, as did Leah. She tossed her phone into her purse, picked the bag up, along with her I.D. and walked down the hall. She approached room 143 and knocked.

"Who is it?" A male voice came from inside.

"Amsterdam police service." She replied to the door. A sudden noise of moving people came from inside, Leah laughed to herself. The door then flew open.

"Jesus, I thought you were someone else." Rusty spoke, turning back into the hotel room. "What can I help you with?"

"Nothing related to police work, that's for sure." She tossed her I.D. into her bag, and dropped it inside the door as she closed it behind her. Leah looked around, "Where are the other ten?"

"What other ten?"

"Nine guys, one woman."

"What do you want?"

"To join you."

"Join us in what?"

"What're you stealing this time?"

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Have you heard of the thief Shadowfax?"

"Yes. First female thief to steal something bigger than eleven men."

"Yeah I know, I stole it."

"Wha . . . ? You're Shadowfax?"

"Also known as Leah Marc, nice to meet you." She held out her hand, Rusty shook it.

"Guys, its okay she's . . . not going cop on our asses." Slowly, a few more people from the group emerged, up until everyone was out around the room. "This is Yen, Tess, Frank, Ruben, Virgil, Basher, Linus, Saul and Livingston."

"Hi." She smiled, "So I hear you guys have some history with Terry Benidict?"

"Yeah. He threatened us all after robbing the Belajio."

"So, you want to get him back for that, yet, he's going to want the money back if you rob him again?"

"Exactly." Rusty dropped down into one of the kitchen chairs.

"So you came back here to rob one of the clubs?"

"Even though we have no idea how to do it." Ruben threw in.

"Yes, but that's where I come in."

"How so?" Tess, sitting in the corner beside Frank, spoke up.

"I work at the major club of Benedict's. The one that he's always at, and the one with all the vaults."

"How much security?"

"One bouncer, at the door, and doors with access codes."

"Why so little?" Linus asked.

"One of the other clubs has security swarming all over it, so that thieves such as ourselves think the vaults are there."

"How far away is the club?" Frank asked.

"Two blocks from here, ten minute walk max."

"Have you been in the vaults?" Rusty looked blankly at her.

"Yes, I've been in them, and as a detective, Benidict thinks I'm some sort of security person, so I have all the codes."

"That's very unlike him."

"I know, but he's also very weird, and trusts his workers more."

"So how do we get in, we can't just waltz in can we?"

"No. You're going to need disguises. With the exception of Rusty and Tess, the club has everyone else's photos for security reasons."

"So is that our only problem?"

"No. We need to get Benidict out of the club."

"Well that's easy," Tess stated, "He should follow you anywhere in a low neck-lined shirt."

"I'll take that as I compliment." Leah nodded.

"Where'd you learn your tricks? Like, who're your parents?" Rusty seemed to be interested now.

"Never met 'em, I grew up with a friend of theirs. My grandfather-master thief-taught me everything."'

"Huh." At that very moment, hard knocking came on the door, and a stern female voice spoke.

"Amsterdam police service, open up."

"Shit!" Rusty stood up, waving his arms to get the rest of the gang to hide. At the last second, Leah ducked behind a shelf directly beside the door. Rusty checked the room once quickly before opening the door.

"Hey." He greeted at Isabelle, just who he had expected.

"Fancy meeting you here Robert. What are you doing back?"

"Visiting." Rusty shifted uncomfortably.

"All right, where's the egg?"

"Gave it to Le Marc when I introduced you." Isabelle laughed.

"Now tell me, why would my father need something like that just given to him?"

"It was a gift." The man shifted again, "What do you want Is?"

"I want to make sure you aren't going to steal something else that has great importance."

"Isn't that Miss Marc's job?"

"What?"

"I had a younger detective visit me earlier. Leah Marc, you should know her, she already warned me."

"Oh." Isabelle took a step back, more into the hallway.

"And shouldn't you be working on Shadowfax's case?"

"Robert, you need to close your smart ass mouth. And I'll have you know that fi I see you again, I'm going to arrest you, even if it is Leah's job." With that, the woman turned and left, Rusty closed the door behind her as Leah, Tess and Frank came back out of their hiding places, the others sat still.

"You know her?"

"Yeah." Leah replied, "When I was doing my intern work last year, she gave me hell, major bitch. Now I'm doing the same to her."

"You know she arrested all twelve of us last time we were here?" Frank asked.

"I know. Luckily, I've got your case this time."

"Did you hear her saying she'd arrest us no matter what?" Rusty sighed from the kitchen table.

"Then she better not see yo while you're here." Leah walked over to the door. "And . . . did she say that Le Marc was her father?" She asked the last question slowly, more awkward than normally.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh . . . uh . . . no reason. I just . . . thought it was odd, her, having a master thief father." When she turned to leave, the twenty-year-old saw Tess giving her an odd, yet concerned look. "Well . . . I'm going to head off now." With a quick smile, she hurried off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Leah!" A voice called through the parkade as the young woman prepared to leave.

"Yeah?" She turned around to see James running toward her.

"Drew needs to see you in his office."

"Why?"

"News came around this morning about the Americans, he wants to talk to you."

"Oh, okay." Leah closed her car door and dropped her keys into her bag. "Fourth floor right?"

"Yup."

"Mmkay, thanks James." Sighing lightly, the twenty-year-old left the parkade for Drew's office, within a few minutes, she had reached it.

"James said you needed to speak with me?" She asked as she entered, slightly surprised to see Isabelle also in the room.

"Leah, glad you could make it, this'll be a short one."

"Mmkay, what's up?" She slid onto the arm of the empty chair beside Isabelle.

"Word has reached us that Shadowfax has joined the Americans."

"Well that's lovely."

"Because of this, you two-" He gestured to Isabelle and Leah, "-are going to have to work together on the case."

"Fine with me." Leah stood up, "I've got room 149 at the hotel they're at. You're welcome to join me if you'd like."

"149?" Isabelle scribbled it down on a scrap piece of paper, "I'll be there at five."

"Kay." Leah smiled at Drew and quickly left the office. Turning down the left hallway and pausing to listen, hearing no sign of Isabelle leaving Drew's office, she continued to the woman's office. It was locked, but, luckily for her, she knew the small tricks. Quickly pulling out a credit card and slipping it down the door crack opened the door rather fast. "Perfect." She muttered, seeing the stacks of paper on Isabelle's desk. Leah hurried across the room and began shifting through the piles, finding one labeled "to give out". In it, were pictures of nearly all the Americans, and write ups from what she guessed was sixteen and a half years ago.

Leah grabbed these, and left for her own office, where she shredded all the evidence that they had on the Americans and the crimes they had committed. She then left the office for her hotel room again.

As the young woman neared her hotel room, she noticed Tess and an unfamiliar man standing outside.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever come back." Tess greeted, smiling brightly.

"Why?"

"Because of the Le Marc news."

"Oh, right." Leah slid her key into the door lock and opened the door. "I'm supposing that you're waiting for me?"

"Yeah."

"Then come on in." The three entered the room, Leah dropped down into a chair as Tess and the man did the same.

"This is my husband by the way, Danny, this is Leah."

"Hi." He reached out his hand to shake hers, and she shook it.

"Hey. The leader of the pack eh?"

"Well...I wouldn't know about that."

"From what reports I've read, I'd say so."

"Reports?"

"I'm a detective." Danny looked taken back, he looked over at Tess.

"Also known as Shadowfax." His wife commented, relaxing him.

"You're Shadowfax?"

"Yup, and I'm here to help you."

"So I've heard."

"Good."

"You have any ideas?" Leah asked, "And what exactly do you need?"

"To get back at Benidict, and money if he wants it back." Danny explained.

"A lot of money, he might want interest in a few year." Tess added.

"That can taken care of two swift trips."

"Seriously?" The man looked taken back again.

"Well, someone would have to come into the club to check things out first, but aside from that, yes."

"What club?" Tess asked.

"De La Vega, it's only a few blocks away. A ten minute walk maximum."

"Nice and close."

"Good escape routes too."

"How do you know of this?"

"I work there."

"As what?"

"Dancer or bartender, it's a fifty-fifty choice on how busy it is, or how much entertainment is needed."

"Ah." Danny settled back in his chair, "Tess, how about you go into the club tonight."

"Why me?"

"Because Benidict likes you more than any of the rest of us."

"That is true."

"You're working tonight, right?" The man asked Leah.

"Yeah, I work there every night, it's part of working for the police."

"So tonight it is?" Tess asked.

"Yup." The other two replied.

"What's the plan?"

"Come in around midnight, I should just be getting off stage. Order a drink at the bar, and sit at the far right corner of it. Wait until I come and get you, act like a friend. I'll take you through the stuff, then I'm back on stage. Finish your drink, and then leave."

"Which is when I transfer all the codes to Danny."

"Exactly."

De La Vega was rather busy that evening, which, unfortunately, meant that Leah would get less time off stage, she would have to do her job quicker.

The dance group was currently doing a combination on stage when Tess entered. Leah kicked over in her back walkover and saw the woman sit down at the bar, in exactly the corner where she was told to.

Two minutes later, the routine ended, and the dancers were off stage. Leah walked over to her purse and pulled two small things out.

"I'm going for a smoke!" She called out, then headed out to the bar, where she was allowed to smoke. "Hey." She greeted as she dropped down beside Tess and lit the cigarette, gagging unnoticibly when she inhaled. It was that point that she reminded herself it was all for the job.

"Hey." Tess smiled.

"Let's get going. I don't have as much time off as I thought I would." Leah glanced around, smiled at the bartender, then her and Tess slipped through the backstage door.

"So that's the first door?"

"Yup." Leah replied, "Go to the far end of the bar, order a drink, finish it, tip, and disappear." They turned right. "Here's your first security door, the code's 1795." Leah punched it in, and they moved through a long, straight hallway. "That door locks automatically, but it'll push open from in here." They reached another door, "Second, and last security door. Combo is 8263. You punch it in twice in that order, then once backwards. So the com actually comes out to 826382633628."

"Mmkay." Tess nodded, and the younger girl unlocked and opened the door.

"This is where it gets tricky."

"I can see that."

"A laser field is the usual thing to have, but this one's odd, if you're within thirty centimeters of the beam, it will go off. Danny can figure this one out for me."

"Are the vaults right across there?"

"Yup."

"And to get back, it's the same way?"'

"Yeah."

"And you're taking care of Benidict?"

"Yes I am."

"Sounds like a plan." Tess stated. The two then left the vault room, Tess went back to the bar, and Leah went back to the stage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Leah hurried around her hotel bathroom and second bedroom as she got ready for work extra early that night. She double and triple checked her hair and make-up, to make sure it was good for dance, and for her other job. She pulled on her jeans and halter top over top her dance outfit. Then slid a pair of heels on, careful to check in her bag for the pair of runners, two pairs of gloves, one decorative, one pair of one-size fits all for security doors. The young woman used a small key to open one of the drawers, then pulled out a pair of handcuffs, which she added to the bag, a handgun, which she clipped to her inner ankle, and another handgun, that she added into her bag. After one more check, she picked up the bag, her coat, and left the bedroom, nearly running into Isabelle outside the door.

"Jesus Christ!" She gasped, "I didn't know you were here."

"Well now you do." Isabel replied, "Where are you going in such a rush anyway?"

"I've got to get to De La Vaga."

"This early?"

"Yeah." She continued to walk, then stopped suddenly in the open doorway, realizing something, "Are you going to be here tonight?"

"No actually, I'm visiting with a friend, I'm just picking up what I need."

"Oh, okay." Leah smiled to herself, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah." The young woman shut the door and waited a few seconds, then quietly hurried down the hallway to the American's room, knocking on the door three times.

"Letter for Mr. Diaz."She spoke in a fake voice, placing an envelope on the floor, and then hurrying out the back entrance over to the club.

"Hey Lou." She greeted, waving at the bouncer.

"Hey Leah." He waved back as she walked in. The nineteen-year-old greeted a few more people on her way into the club's office.

"Good evening Mr. Benedict." She spoke slyly, walking up behind him as he turned his chair around.

"Ah, Leah, good evening. How are you?"

"I'm great now."

"How so?"

"Because I just got here . . . " She smiled softly at the man, leaning down and kissing his cheek softly. "You know I get off the stage early tonight right?"

"Leah, I have work to see to."

"Please Terry," She plopped herself down into another one of the chairs, "It'll take twenty minutes max. I have a room at the hotel down the road."

"You do now?"

"Yes." He sighed heavily,

"We'll see what we can do." He smiled, leaning toward her for another kiss on the cheek before she left.

It was nearly midnight, and the dance troupe had exited the stage at the exact moment that Rusty, the last of the gang to arrive, entered the club. Leah walked over to her bag, picking up the purse that was inside containing her hotel key, and handcuffs, also so Benedict would think she was leaving for good.

"I'll see you girls later!" She called out to them, then hurried off, she had to get Terry out of the club as fast as possible. As she hurried past the bar in her scandalous outfit, she caught site of a few of the others scattered amongst the crowd, they were starting in minutes. The nineteen-year-old practically ran up the rest of the way to his office, bursting in the door.

"Leah, I didn't expect you for another twenty minutes." He greeted, standing up to hug her.

"I got impatient." She replied in a seductive tone, kissing him softly.

"I can tell." Benedict laughed to himself, turning back to the security tv screens, "Do you think we could stay here, I'm the only one here tonight for some reason, and I really shouldn't leave."

"Terry, please, just come back to the room." She whined quietly, wrapping one of her arms around him as she closed their mouths together. "It'll be extra special, I promise." She then backed away, letting him take in her body from head to toe as he made his decision.

"Just because you're a special one."

"Thank-you!" She jumped, kissing his cheek as the two set out, hurriedly for the hotel, as they exited the club, Benedict leaned over to Lou.

"Lock the doors, make sure no one gets in or out, I want you in the office, watching everything on the cameras."

"Yes Mr. Benedict." He nodded, pulling the doors shut after the two left.

"How far is this hotel?" He asked Leah as they turned a second corner.

"Just here." She stopped suddenly, causing him to walk straight into her.

"Sorry."

"No problem." Leah smiled, taking his hand and leading him up the room. "Here we are." She slid the key into the lock and opened the door, pulled the key out, and kissed him hard at the same time. While still kissing him, she lead him over to the bedroom, where he thought he was getting some, when in fact, there was just a bedpost. "This shouldn't take long at all." She whispered, making sure his eyes were closed when she kissed him again as she pulled handcuffs out of her purse, then cuffed him to the bed, trapping him in the room, too far away from anything to escape.

"Leah?" He shouted, "What the hell is going on?"

"I said it wouldn't take long. See you later, Mr. Benedict."

She smirked, leaving the hotel room, double checking that it was locked before she raced back to the club, taking her hair down as she stepped behind the bar. Leah spotted Rusty sitting at the end of the bar, an empty glass infront on him, smiling to herself, she sauntered over.

"What can I get you?"

"Leah!" He nearly shouted, then lowered his voice, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, Benedict's locked up in my hotel room."

"Locked?"

"Handcuffs." She smiled, pulling up a bottle of beer, "Here, on the house." Leah pulled money out of her pocket, and entered it into the till. "What?"

"Where do you get handcuff's from? The dollar store?"

"I'm a COP," She whispered, "Remember."

"Oh, right." Rusty shook his head, taking a swig of beer. Leah leaned across the bar to him, from a distance, it would look as if one was picking up the other, but, obviously, that wasn't true.

"Have the others already started."

"Yeah." He flipped open his cell phone, looking down at the screen. "They're in the vaults now, they should be out in a matter of minutes."

"How are they getting it out?"

"Each of them has a back-pack, and brief case."

"How many?"

"Eleven."

"Eleven?"

"Tess." He closed the phone.

"Ah, why aren't you in there?"

"Didn't think you'd be here, needed someone to keep an eye out for trouble."

"Sounds good."

"Yup." Rusty took another drink of his beer, just as he put it down, his phone rang. "Hello?"

"I'm off work, meet me in five for drinks." Danny spoke, then hung up the phone.

"Hey," Rusty said to Leah, standing up, "I'm heading out of here, you willing to come with me?" He winked, noticing that the other bartender had his eye on them.

"Of course, anything for you." She smirked, stepping around the bar to have her hand taken by the man as they left the club. Once outside, they dropped hands and nearly ran for the hotel.

"What're you gonna do with Benedict now?" Rusty asked as they ran up the stairs.

"Give him what he wants and escort him back to the club." Leah replied breathlessly as they turned the corner to their floor, she stuck the key in the lock and the door swung open.

There stood Isabel, her gun raised, pointing at Leah's face, Benedict stood behind her, looking extremely pissed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Get out." Isabel spoke firmly.

"What the fuck did you do?" She immediately put on an act, "Mr. Benedict was locked here for inspection, and you let him go?"

"Leah!" She yelled, "Get out now, your stuff is in the American's room."

"What the . . . "

"Lou called me the moment he saw them enter the club, he said Mr. Benedict had come back here with you, so I came here to get the two of you, and found only Terry."

"So?"

"I'm not finished!" She snapped, her gun still raised, "Terry told me what happened. You lied to him, brought him back here, locked him up and went back to the club to help with the robbery."

"What robbery?"

"The one that The Americans were involved in." She sighed, "Lou saw them all enter the club, and Terry saw Robert at the bar when you were leaving."

"And you came back here, believing all this shit?"

"Yes. Because it's true. Now get out, you know where your stuff is." Leah walked toward the open door. "If I ever see you again, I'm arresting you, which means you'll be fired, from both jobs." Isabel walked forward, and slammed the door shut. Leah sighed heavily, and walked down the hall, knocking on the American's door, Rusty pulled it open a minute later.

"Lea, what're you doing here?"

"She knows."

"Who knows, and about what?_" _Danny asked, walking up behind Rusty.

"Isabel, she knows you pulled the robbery, so does Benedict?"

"How?" He asked again, pulling her into the hotel room.

"As soon as Lou saw you, guys enter the club, he called her, she came to the hotel first, and found Benedict locked up. Benedict also saw Rusty at the bar."

"So we're busted?"

"Majorly."She sighed, dropping down into a chair, "However, you'll be glad to know that I shredded all evidence of you guys being here before. So all she has to go off of in word of mouth, which is not dependable."

"So we're safe?"

"You, yes. Me, not so much, she told me she was going to arrest me if she saw me again."

"He's gonna want more than what we stole back." Tess stated.

"Then let's get cracking on a new idea." Ruben nearly shouted from his chair. "What? We might as well do it now, and not wait three years like we did before he tracked us all down last time."

"He's right." Rusty turned to the others, "But I really have to go now, talk about it, I'll be back." With that, he vanished.

"I've heard the police vaults in Amsterdam are pretty full, and I know exactly how we can do it." His eyes rested on Leah.

"Me? How the hell am I supposed to go back in, to the Policia now?"

"As Isabel..." Linus came to realization.

"What?" She was taken back, "And how am I supposed to be able to pull that off?"

"Well..."

Flashback

Leah had run out of the American's room rather fast, there was no possible way that what she had just heard was true. Just as the young woman took a seat on a random bench in the park across the street from the hotel, as soft voice spoke out to her.

"Are...you okay?" Leah looked up, Tess was standing beside her.

"I...I will be."

"Can I sit down?"

"Yeah, go right ahead." The woman sat.

"Something else shocked you having to do with Le Marc."

"He's the one who taught me everything." She sighed, "He's my grandfather."

"Le Marc only had one child, and that was Isabel."

"Exactly." Leah wiped her eyes, "The bitch I've been fighting for what seems like forever."

"So...you didn't know it was her?"

"No."

"Do you know your father?"

"I have no idea who he is." Tess paused.

"How old are you again?"

"Twenty."

"Huh." The woman did the math in her head, figuring things out. As soon as she arrived back at her hotel room, and found Danny, she told him.

End Flashback.

"You want me to do a looky-loo?"

"Yes." Danny nodded, "Think about it, all we'd need to do is cut your hair, put blue contacts in, dress you up, and there you go, you're Isabel."

"Who're we gonna test it on?"

"Rusty, who else?"

"Fine." She gave in, "But if it doesn't work, I'm going to have to kill you."

"Oh don't worry, it will."

"As long as we make sure Isabel doesn't show up, or have contact with anyone." Tess smirked, "Leah, you're safe if you're playing a person we can control, unlike a celebrity." She glared over at Linus and Danny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Are we ready?" Danny asked quietly to Leah as she exited Isabel's office.

"Yeah."

"She didn't arrest you?"

"Nope, she didn't' have time to see me."

"Sounds good, let's go."

"Mmkay." The two began walking down the long hallway.

"You know, you look identical to her now."

"No shit sherlock, I'm her only child."

"Right."

"Good luck." She smiled at Danny as she turned down her hallway and he turned down his. The young woman took a deep breath as she neared Drew's office, she had stolen things in the past, but never been someone, and pulled it on her boss. She knocked on the door, Drew spoke from within.

"Come in." She entered, "Ah, Miss Lahiri, you're here to speak about your case I expect?"

"Yes." She immediately had changed her voice to make it sound more like Isabel's than hers.

"Well take a seat." Leah took it, "And go ahead."

"Well...I don't know how much you have heard already, but, a few nights ago, Terry Benedict's club was robbed by the American's, and Shadowfax."

"Who is actually Leah Marc."

"We're not quite sure yet, it might not be true."

"She might have just played a side role in it?"

"Yes."

"All right. Go on."

"Well, Lou, the bouncer, called me right away, and I headed to the hotel to get Leah so we could bust it. However, I found Terry handcuffed to the bedframe, and he told me what happened."

"Then Leah arrived?"

"Yes, I said I would arrest her the next time I saw her, and she fled to the Americans."

"Is she still with the Americans?"

"We don't really know yet. She may be sticking with them, she might be back at her house, which we have no idea where it is."

"Even then we don't have the grounds to arrest her if she's out of the country."

"Right. And we..." She was cut off suddenly by the door bursting open, quickly, Leah stood up to beside Drew's desk.

"You bitch!" Isabel yelled, shooting the gun. Leah let out a small shriek before diving behind Drew's desk and pulling out her own gun.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shrieked, emerging from her protection and striding towards the woman

"What do I think I'm doing? What the hell do YOU think you're doing?"

"What's going on? Drew shouted, but was completely ignored.

"First, you betray the Policia and Benedict by helping the Americans and by having the other personality of Shadowfax, and now you DRUG me!" Within a fraction of a second, the two had slapped each other and made more attempts to but security quickly separated them.

"How could you ever think of killing me, much less arresting me, I'm you're daughter for Christ's sake!" Leah spat out in one smooth breath. Isabel froze, lowering her gun.

"Wha...Michelle?"

"You're not getting a second chance." The twenty-year-old strode out from behind the desk, leaving the office.

"Have you told Rusty?" Isabel shouted after her. Leah stopped, turning around.

"Told Rusty what?"

"Nothing." Isabel replied quickly. Leah shook her head, and hurried away, to the crossing hallway where she had left Danny. She took out her cell phone and speed dialed theirs.

"What?" Danny picked up.

"Grab all you can and GET OUT." She hung up the phone and hurried out of the Policia, there was just enough time to get back to her own house before her arrest would be called, and if she was out of the country, it wouldn't matter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tears burned Leah's eyes as she stormed through her house, she had flown back home, in Paris, in a few long hours, not thinking at all at what had happened, and slept. Now that she was home however, every bit of sadness and anger swept through her as she thought of absolutely everything that could possibly have happened. The young woman pushed open her patio doors while dialing her cell phone, planning to drop down in the grass while talking to one of her friends, however, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Leah, what's wrong?" She whipped around to see Danny and Tess sitting in patio chairs behind her.

"She shot me!" She replied, dropping down into another chair.

"She what?"'

"Well...she shot at me?"

"Isabel?"

"Yeah, she bloody shot me."

"Did you do anything?"

"I uh...hit her...and attempted to shoot her..."

"Leah..." Tess gave her a stern look that you rarely saw from anyone but your mother.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have, but I'd already lost my job, why not?"

"What're you going to do now?" Danny questioned, "You're jobless and wanted all over Rome and Amsterdam."

"Shit I don't know! I've got enough to live off for a while, then I could just steal for a life, I don't know." Leah dropped her head into her hands, crying, realizing that there was no way she could survive any longer without some form of support.

When the twenty-year-old began shaking from crying, Tess left her chair, kneeling beside her, rubbing her back softly. Leah relaxed at this point, leaning up against the woman and wiping her tears away.

"Whoa kid, you don't look so good." Rusty spoke from the doorway where he had stopped when he'd seen what was happening infront of him.

"Oh Jesus." Leah muttered, pulling herself up into her chair, Tess retreated back to her own chair once again.

"What happened?" Rusty asked as he took his own seat.

"Well..Isabel shot at me...and we got in this whole big fight...but..." She looked up at the man, "There's something very important that you don't know Rusty."

"What?"

"How many years ago were you with Isabel?"

"Fifteen, I think."

"No...the first time...before you came back to Amsterdam and stole the egg."

"Somewhere around twenty."

"See if you can make a connection." Silence overcame the patio as Rusty took a moment to think.

"I can't think of anything."

"Rusty..." Leah took a deep breath, "The first time you were with Isabel, unbeknownst to you, she was pregnant."

"What!"

"Just wait..." Leah stood up.

"Sorry."

"She had the child a few long months after you left. After about two years, she gave it up, to a friend for adoption. The friend took her every weekend to her grandfathers, where she learnt everything, this is why you never met the child when you came back to Amsterdam."

"What are you saying?"

"Rusty, the child is yours."

"Do you know them?"

"I'm the child."

"Holy shit." He muttered, standing up also.

"I didn't know until recently, when you were talking at the door with her, you mentioned Le Marc, she mentioned her father. That's where I learnt everything, Le Marc." She looked over at him, not expecting anything, she jumped slightly when Rusty wrapped her in a tight hug.

"If I had ever known..." He started, "You know I would have come and gotten you right?"

"Yeah, I know." She replied, hugging him back just as tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Isabel walked up the steps to what she thought, was the house she was looking for. She took a deep breath, and walked up the small steps, ringing the doorbell. After waiting a few moments, the door opened, exposing Leah standing there in pajama pants and a tank top.

"Shit." She swore, turning away from the door, making some sort of motion to someone behind her, as she turned back to face Isabel, Rusty came up behind her, resting on the door frame. "You came to arrest us?" Leah asked.

"Oh God!" She shouted, jumping to assumptions, "Listen...uh...there's something you two don't know about each other?"

"That she's our child?" Rusty asked, "I already know. Leah figured it out...she told me yesterday."

"Then why'd you..."

"We didn't!" Leah shouted through laughing.

"Thank-God."

"Why're you here Izzy?"

"I...uh...to tell you the truth, I don't' really know."

"I haven't considered a job change if you're going to ask."

"I wasn't."

"Have you." Rusty asked. Smiling, Leah turned and walked back into the house, leaving the two alone.

"If that means moving back with you...or here...then yes." Rusty smiled, sweeping Isabel into a kiss as the door closed behind her. When they departed, Isabel walked over to Leah. "I'm so sorry for everything, if I had known..."

"It's okay...but...if I'm not that nice to you for a while...you know why. I mean, you did try to shoot me." The young woman smiled, hugging her mother tightly.


End file.
